


Never Just A Kiss

by levitatethis



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the title says it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Just A Kiss

The kiss is not tentative or uncertain.   
It is not questioning.   
It does not search for permission or acceptance.   
It does not wonder if it is right.   
The kiss is a declaration of unedited feelings.   
It is uncensored truth   
It tells the recipient,   
“I want you.”

Astonished eyes grip mischievous ones.

“What was that?” Mohinder gasps quietly, his mind a messy splattering of incoherent thoughts as Sylar takes a step back, the taste of Mohinder imprinted on his lips.

“I’m sure you’ve heard of a kiss,” is Sylar’s breathless whisper.

A quick clearing of this throat shakes the haziness of euphoria from Sylar’s mind and instantly his self assured persona is back.

Still unclear, Mohinder eyes the man of imposing confidence before him.

“Thank you for the clarification, Dr. Freud,” Mohinder utters sarcastically. “Don’t be so obtuse. Why did--,”

“I kiss you?” Sylar grins.

Mohinder says nothing, waiting instead for the answer. Sylar wipes the grin from his face so that it cannot be mistaken for taunting.

Now resolute, Sylar says, “I wanted to.”

“You wanted to…_kiss me_?” Mohinder questions incredulously. “Let me get this straight. You turn up in my apartment, yet again, out of absolutely nowhere, _yet again_. You give me some cunningly practiced speech about my having to help you _or else_ and then when I have the audacity to call you out you…you…”

“Yes,” Sylar offers up while Mohinder struggles for the words that do not convert from sense to gibberish as they travel from thought to speech.

Mohinder raises his arms in disbelief; however his countenance of shock is betrayed by his instinctive act of touching the fingers of his right hand lightly to his lips. His eyes travel the space of the floor while he slips into deep thought.

Sylar recognizes Mohinder’s contemplative mode.

“This isn’t the first time I’ve wanted to Mohinder.”

Fingers still on his lips, Mohinder glances up at Sylar while murmuring a subtle and distracted, “hmmm?”

Sylar continues, unwavering confidence in his voice as he plainly states his thoughts.

“For awhile now. Even when you’re not around I can still see you, hear you, frustrating me, challenging me. And then when you are here you’re doing what you always do, countering me and being a general pain, monologuing like you’ve got all the time in the world to explain the simplest thought with the most words possible and I just…want…I just want to.”

Mohinder is now staring at Sylar with a more calm, albeit confused, look upon his face. He drops the hand away from his mouth.

“Don’t worry,” Sylar smirks, “it won’t happen again. At least not tonight. But I can’t make any promises--,”

Mohinder crosses the distance in two seconds and leans up to place a quick kiss on Sylar’s lips while he is in mid sentence. A small step back by Mohinder finds Sylar now the one whose eyes are slightly unsure.

“Mohinder?”

Mohinder raises his right hand in a silent gesture of stop while his expression suggests that he is trying to figure something out. Again he steps up to Sylar and places his right hand along Sylar’s neck.

The touch of Mohinder’s fingers along Sylar’s neck is hesitant with his own uncertainty in the trepidation of skin on skin.

Sylar’s eyes watch Mohinder’s, looking for any indication of what is going on in his mind.

This time when Mohinder brings his lips to Sylar’s he lets the kiss linger.

Mohinder closes his eyes to focus all his attention on the feelings revealed from the touch of Sylar’s lips to his own. Sylar’s eyes remain open, the awe of having Mohinder this close to him, of his own choice, has reverted Sylar to a stunned silence.

A thermal heat, the physical rendering of deeply buried speculations, passes between them. Mohinder’s hand becomes more firm on Sylar’s neck. In turn Sylar places his left arm around Mohinder’s waist, holding their bodies up against each other.

Feeling more assured, Sylar’s lips very slightly part invitingly and instinctively Mohinder answers by slipping his tongue through, lightly tasting the only person who has ever inspired such a spontaneous act from him.

A simple gesture, it rocks Sylar at his core.

He brings his right hand to Mohinder’s hair tugging at the ends that caress the back of his neck before clasping on with a sudden urgency.

Mohinder’s free hand vigorously grips the front of Sylar’s shirt; his lips and tongue lead the welcome way coaxing a deepening of the kiss that even Sylar could never have imagined.

This kiss is not thoughtless or irrational.   
It is not void of depth.   
It does not bask in superficiality or apathy.   
It is not retaliatory.   
This kiss is purposeful and aware.   
It is accepting.   
It tells the recipient,   
“Yes.”   
 

**Author's Note:**

> Mylar Awards  
> **Nominated for Best Fluff**


End file.
